Dentist Tooth
by Captain Unstoppable
Summary: Many people believe that immortals are immune to everything since they live forever. That they don't need to eat, sleep, or come down with any illnesses like normal humans do. This is nothing more than a myth among the humans for immortals needed to take care of themselves as well or their internal life could be very painful, especially if they had cavities.


So here is another oneshot for all of you. I am working on Chapter 3. So please stop spamming the review sections of my stories asking for the next chapter. Every time you do it makes me not want to write it. Have fun!

Thanks to rizahawkeye for looking over and editing this story.

And thanks to ylee0730 for letting me use her art.

Dentist Tooth

Jack had never been as nervous before as he sat in the Tooth Palace along with his fellow Guardians Santa and Bunny and fellow immortals Fourth of July and two of Cupid's men. Sandy was the only one there that wasn't nervous since his entire body was made of sand and had no need for this torture. They were all sitting in a small room inside of the palace with large blue cushiony chairs, golden floor, and a few tables with magazines all over them. There were only two doors in the room one entering the room and one that went to _her_ office.

Jack was sitting in his chair holding his knees against his chest, staff held firmly in his hands and his hood over his head. He looked around the room to see Santa sitting in his hair hunched over with his hand combing through his beard as his right leg was twitching up and down at a rapid pace. His bright blue eyes were darting from the door he came through and the door to where _she_ waited for them. Jack then turned his attention towards Bunny who was sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed and sitting perfectly still his eyes fixated on a spot on the wall. His ears would twitch every so often but for the most part he stayed perfectly still. Like Santa, Fourth was hunched over and was gripping his musket tightly in his hands, eyes closed, as he mumbled something under his breath. Jack could make beads of sweat on the old soldier's face as he sat there mumbling. The final two people in the room were two of Cupid's men who were standing outside the door to _her_ office. They didn't look as nervous as the rest of them but more impatient. As always, they were dressed in black suits with pink pen stripes down their suits with black fedoras.

What was it that was making these immortals nervous beyond belief? It was their yearly dentist appointment with the Tooth Fairy. Jack had never had one before, he didn't even know that Tooth did such a thing but from the stories he had heard about them they were brutal. Last year apparently Tooth had found several cavities in Jolly old St. Nick's mouth that he needed to get filled. The poor lover of cookies was not allowed any of his sweets for a week afterwards which made the old man miserable.

Bunny apparently took bad care of his gums and Tooth had to give him a deep gum cleaning. Apparently it made the very proud rabbit cry, and to top it all off he was afraid of drills and would cringe anytime he heard the high pitch squeal of one. During the time Jack had been waiting with the two Guardians any time they heard a drill they would cringe and Jack could see the mental debate in their eyes to see if they should run or wait.

Fourth was apparently worse than the other two and actually had to get several of his teeth removed painfully by the usually so nice Tooth Fairy. The former Revolutionary War soldier apparently never used a tooth brush in his mortal life back before he was chosen. That habit followed him into his immortal life much to Tooth's dismay. Apparently during his first dentist appointment she fainted at the sight of his horrible teeth. Since then all of Fourth's appointments had been painful and sometimes required the help of other immortals to hold him down while Tooth removed or filled teeth.

Finally there was Cupid who was the current victim of Tooth's tooth love. Jack had thought someone who held their workers and themselves to such high standards would have teeth as perfect as his. Though this was not to be the case it seemed, for the Immortal of Love had a sweet tooth that had cavities in it. For the past hour they have had to listen to Tooth work on Cupid's teeth as the immortal child screamed and yelled. It was surprising to Jack to hear the mumbled cussing of the tiny child, but hanging around gangsters all day one would imagine he would know a few bad words.

After hearing all these horror stories and learning that Cupid was to have own teeth filled in Jack had been taking extra good care of his teeth. Truthfully ever since he had met Tooth when they first tried to recruit him he had been taking extra good care of his teeth to impress her. Before he heard these stories he thought this might be the perfect situation to ask her out, mostly because he thought she would be too mesmerized by his teeth to say anything but yes. Now he was afraid that she was going to find some sort of imperfection with them and would hate him forever.

Jack was brought out of his thoughts by the soft click of the door being opened but in the small office it sounded like a firework for everyone looked up. It was Baby-Tooth who was behind the door with several other fairies that helped opened the door. The small fairy gave a few chirps to Cupid's men who followed the fairy inside. The four other immortals in the room waited for their return, eyes wide and full of fear. When they did return one of the men was holding Cupid in his arms like a real baby as Cupid held tightly to a unopened sugar free sucker Tooth had given him.

"Now he shouldn't eat anything for the next few hours since his mouth is still numbed. Oh! Also make sure he doesn't eat anything with sugar in it or might make his teeth hurt and make sure from now on he brushes and flosses his teeth after every meal!" Tooth said as she followed the two out hovering a few feet above the ground with a clipboard in her hands. The two men just nodded to Tooth as they walked out the door with a traumatized Cupid. Tooth looked at the four remaining patients and smiled.

"Okay then, who wants to be…" before Tooth could finish her sentence Santa stood up his face pale and full of panic.

"Net! Net! Net! I will not stay for this torture!" he shouted as he reached under his large red coat and pulled out a snow globe and shook it before throwing it at the opposite wall. "Take me back home!" he shouted as the portal appeared showing the workshop. Santa wasted no time running towards the portal and jumping through to escape the office.

"Oi wait for me you Russian bastard!" Fourth shouted as he jumped to his feet and ran after Santa and the portal closed leaving a stunned Tooth, Jack, and Bunny. Tooth looked between the two and gave a nervous smile as she pulled the clipboard to her chest.

"Well…I guess the two of you will have to…" but before she could say another word Bunny jumped to his feet and stomped his foot against the ground as a rabbit hole appeared.

"Sorry Tooth I am with them." Bunny said in his thick Australian accent before jumping into the hole and disappearing as a tiny flower appeared in the ground thus leaving Jack and Tooth alone in the office. The two stared at the flower for a bit before looking at each other nervously a blush creeping up on both their faces.

"Are you going to try to run away to?" Tooth asked laughing a bit, but Jack could tell by her tone that she was hurt by the sudden outburst of people running away. Everybody loved Tooth, there was no doubt about that. She had a huge heart that extended to everyone and was always there when someone needed a shoulder to lean on. She loved the fact that people trusted her with their secrets, but when it came to her love of teeth it seemed nobody want to be around her. Jack gave Tooth a smile, flashing his brilliantly white teeth that made the Tooth Fairy blush a bit harder.

"Not at all." Jack laughed as he got off his chair and pulled the hood off his head and twirled his staff in his hand. "Always wanted to see a dentist's office, and besides why would I deny you an opportunity to see my teeth." Jack laughed as he made his way towards Tooth flashing another smile. He was trying his best to cover up his fear of the situation with his over confidence, but he didn't know if Tooth was buying it all.

If she knew he was afraid she didn't show it all as she just nodded and led Jack into her office where so many horror stories came from. Jack swallowed a lump in his throat as he walked into the office trying to seem as calm as possible, but he was starting to sweat like Fourth was a few moments ago.

When entering the office Jack was hit by the scent of bubble gum, or at least what it was supposed to smell like. Taking in a quick glance of the room he saw what he assumed to be the dental chair, it was made of blue leather with a large light on it, a tray on internments next to it, and looked like it could fully recline. There were pictures and diagrams of teeth everywhere as well as mini-fairies that were cleaning the room up and preparing different interments. That's when Jack saw the dreaded drill that everyone kept talking about. It looked so small compared to everything else, but it had the most horrifying tales about it. Jack suddenly felt himself unable to move any closer, the stories of Santa having his teeth drilled, Bunny getting his gums cleaned, Fourth getting teeth pulled, and the petrified Cupid were flooding through his head.

"Okay Jack, just take a seat and we will get started." Tooth said coming from behind Jack and moving into the room. She flew past him and sat down on a stool next to the large chair and patted the seat of it as if to tell Jack to come over. Jack only gave a weak nod as he moved closer to the chair. His legs were trembling as he sat down and put his head against the head rest. Tooth gave him a reassuring smile as she hit a button on the side of the chair that slowly leaned the chair back till Jack was lying down.

Tooth just smiled down at Jack as she reached for her tools. Jack watched her very closely; he had never had such a close up view of Tooth. He could see every feature of her face and how her feathers outlined it so perfectly. Her violet eyes were as bright and full of life as they ever were, almost looking as if she could see right into his soul. Jack couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked and how he would do almost anything to see her smile.

"Okay Jack, open your mouth." Tooth said in her always cheerful voice. He would do anything but that. Suddenly all he could hear was the voices of Santa, Bunny, and Fourth echoing in his head as they told him about their horror stories.

"_Jack it felt like she pulled barbwire across my teeth with that hook!" _he could hear Santa say in his mind. The look of fear upon the usual jolly man's face made Jack cringe as he looked over to Tooth's table and saw the hook.

"_Oi mate, if she gets out a rubber stand it means she needs your mouth open for the drill!" _he heard Bunny scream in his mind as well. _"I rather take on an army of greyhounds than see that thing!" _To have Bunny so scared that he would rather face greyhounds only made Jack want to grab for his staff still propped against the wall. 

"_Jack I don't cry, I never cried when I was mortal. But when she pulled out my teeth…there must have been a puddle of tears left in that office." _Fourth was now screaming in his mind as tears filled the old soldier's face. Three of the strongest and bravest guys he knew were scarred of what Tooth did to them in this chair, if they couldn't keep their cool with her what chance did he have?

"Come on Jack open your mouth." Tooth laughed as she pushed something cold even to him against his lips. At that Jack kept his lips as closed as possible as he looked up at Tooth and shook his head. She looked at him with a questioning gaze and pushed the object against his mouth again. "Very funny Jack, now open your mouth." She said in a sterner tone. Once again Jack just shook his head no making Tooth give out a growl of frustration. She looked at the fairies that were in the room who were chirping at her with questioning looks.

"Okay girls I need you to leave the room for a bit, it looks like mister big shot here is scared." She said hoping to hit one of Jack's 'macho' nerves so he would open his mouth to act tough. This however did nothing but make Jack keep his mouth tightly closed. This aggravated the Tooth Fairy even more as she tapped her chin to think of a way to make Jack open his mouth.

The fairies all left the room one by one, taking Jack's staff with them so he couldn't escape like the others. Soon only Jack and Tooth remained in the office with nothing but the sound of a clock ticking filled the empty space. Tooth had dealt with this before with several other immortals and Guardians. When Santa refused to open his mouth she would offer him a cookie, the old man could never say no to a cookie, even a sugar free one. Bunny was even easier, all she needed to do was offer a carrot or hit a 'macho' nerve like she did with Jack and his mouth would be wide open. Fourth…well Fourth was a special case because Tooth would rather not see his teeth; they were by far the worst teeth she had even seen.

"Come on Jack, what is it going to take for you to open your mouth?" She asked almost sounded defeated. However she was sly in her own way, she just needed Jack to open his mouth for a second so she could slip the mouth prop into his mouth so he could not close it. Jack did not utter a word however but instead kept his moth closed and stared at the clock, hoping Tooth would run out of patience. So the two just sat there looking at one another, trying to figure out how to win this battle of wills.

Soon minutes started to pass by and soon a half an hour passed with either one of them backing down. Jack was still to frighten to open his mouth, and anytime he thought about giving in the voices of the others made him stop with their horror stories. Tooth was as determined to get Jack to open his mouth as he was to keep it shut. All day she had been dreaming about seeing his perfect teeth which is why she scheduled him to be her last appointment so she had something to look forward to all day. This however was not the case seeing as he was being one of the most difficult. To think she was going to try to get him to agree to go on a date with him.

That is when inspiration struck her. If she couldn't get Jack to open his mouth to get something he wanted, she was going to make him open his mouth in shock. Smiling she looked down at Jack who's eyes were darting from her, to her tools, and then to the clock and back around over and over. Chuckling to herself she leaned over him and smiled.

"Please Jack? Won't you open your mouth for me?" She asked trying to sound as cute as possible, trying to make him open his mouth one more time. Once again Jack shook his head no to which Tooth shook her head and sigh. "Well Jack, it looks like you leave me with no other option but plan B." she said sitting up straight again.

Jack's eyes widen in horror as he thought what she could possibly have planned for him with this 'plan B'. Could she have some kind of tool that would rip Jack's mouth open in an instant? Was she going to use the drill somehow? Then the idea of Tooth actually grabbing his mouth and pulling his mouth opened filled his mind and it terrified him. He couldn't bear to watch as she got ready for this horrible plan. He shut his eyes tightly and kept his mouth shut as he waited for the worst to happen.

Nothing happened for a few seconds but Jack kept his eyes closed and his mouth tightly closed. Another few seconds and nothing still didn't happen. Did she leave the room? No he would have heard her she was sitting there waiting for him…waiting for him…waiting for him to do what? Was she bluffing? He had no idea what to do but keep his eyes shut and mouth firmly…that is when he felt something, something warm and nice against his lips. Opening his left eye slowly he could not believe what he was seeing and feeling. Tooth had leaned over him and was kissing him on the lips!

His mind tried to make sense of it, but it was slowly going cloudy as he leaned in a bit and kissed her back his eyes closing again. Soon he was lost in this act of pure randomness but whatever it was he liked it. Slowly Tooth pulled away and Jack opened his eyes, they were cloudy and he had a dreamy look in his eyes. Tooth just smiled as she looked at him feeling very triumphant against the winter spirit of fun.

"Will you open your mouth now? Maybe if you do I will kiss you again." She said teasing him a bit. Jack looked up at her and smiled as he opened his mouth for her. Afraid that he might close his mouth again once his mind snapped back Tooth placed the mouth prop in his mouth and soon got to work. However Jack's mind didn't snap back at all, all he could think about was how nice it felt to have his lips on her. He didn't even notice Tooth gasp and sigh at his teeth as she cleaned them and inspected them.

After a few minutes Tooth pulled the prop out of Jack's mouth and smiled. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" Tooth asked giggling as Jack slowly closed his mouth his eyes still a bit cloudy. "And I am happy to report your teeth are still perfect, not a cavity in sight." She said as she handed Jack a little sticker like children are given. Jack looked up at her and gave a mischievous smile as she hit the side of the chair to let him sit up straight again.

"Is that so?" Jack asked as he looked into her violet eyes with his blue ones and flashed as smile. This made the Tooth Fairy blush seeing his perfect teeth even whiter after his cleaning and actually had been able to look and feel them up close. "Does that mean I get that kiss now?" he asked.

Tooth blushed a deeper shade of red as all of the feathers on her head ruffled at the same time. Her eyes were extremely wide like a deer looking into headlights. Jack just smiled and laughed at the sight as he leaned in and kissed Tooth on the lips again. This time it was Tooth's turn to be shocked at the sudden kiss, but like Jack she soon leaned into it and kissed back. The two shared the kiss for a few moments before breaking apart.

"So…do I need to make an appoint for the dentist again to get a kiss or what?" Jack asked laughing as he looked at Tooth who still looked a bit embarrassed by the kiss. Smiling she just placed her hand on Jacks and smiled.

"Nope, just drop by anytime."


End file.
